


Of Honey and Home

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, XiuHan - Freeform, i can't believe my emo ass wrote this, who am i anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: the events of this fic are set in 2018both Junmyeon and Yifan are 28





	Of Honey and Home

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2018  
> both Junmyeon and Yifan are 28

Children are good, pure things, but sometimes, they are a bit too much. And Junmyeon knows that only too well. Don’t get him too wrong, he loves his kids, he really, really does, but today was a long, _long_ day. His car was out of service, so he had to take a bus, but it started raining and his bus was late. He was twenty minutes late for his first class and the new substitute teacher did a terrible job of holding the class down. There was screaming, crying and an almost fistfight. Then, he had to hold down another fight during recess that ended up with him with a bleeding hand; he got scratched by one of the kids, unintentionally of course. The poor kid cried, but at least it stopped the fight.

To add to his terrible day, he had to stay back late to finish preparing his lesson plans for the next month that he had been avoiding for two weeks and Minseo finally had enough. The principal approves every lesson plan and it is only because Minseo likes him that he had successfully avoided the task this long. When he got promoted to teach third grade, Junmyeon really thought that was the life he wanted, but no. Be careful what you wish for is the lesson Junmyeon has learnt recently.

However, one good thing happens to him: Luhan comes to pick Minseo up for a date night and offers to take Junmyeon home. He wants to refuse, but he is tired and Luhan’s car is comfortable. Yes, he has to tolerate being the third wheel to their disgusting flirting; at least, the ride is short.

Yifan and Junmyeon have moved into a cul de sac recently, twenty or so minutes away from the school, also, Junmyeon deems a month is considered recently since both of them are lazy with the unpacking. Luhan leaves him on the driveway and Junmyeon doesn’t forget to say, “Thanks Han, have a good time you two!”

Minseo grins and waves back, “Thanks! And good night Junmyeon! See you tomorrow!”

Junmyeon watches the two drive away and then his smile drops and his shoulder hunch as he is reminded just how tired he is. His neck hurts and so does his shoulders. He trudges up the driveway and has to focus on unlocking the door since his fingers forgot how to unlock doors. The house is dark and seems empty; there are boxes everywhere, but not thankfully in his way. He still manages to knock his knee against the balustrade since this is a new house and he hasn’t gotten adjusted to it.

He curses and rubs his knee, feeling worse as minutes go by. He wants to punch a wall and cry. He drags himself up the stairs and even though it’s dark, he smiles a little when he finds that Yifan had put up the photos of their wedding on the wall. He touches the frames and drags his teeth over his lip, feeling a bit guilty since he had been avoiding helping unpack for some time now. He will make it up this weekend, he promises himself.

The corridor is dark, but a thin sliver of light stretches across the wooden floor from the ajar door of their bedroom. Junmyeon guesses Yifan is home earlier today; he cracks open the door and he smiles a little when he finds his husband sprawled across the bed, starfish-style, fast asleep.

He stands at the doorway, watching his husband sleeping, rather peacefully, and looking adorable while at it. He twirls the wedding ring on his ring finger and his heart softens as he thinks how it has already been a year since their marriage and things have changed but not really.

They moved into a new house, a bigger house, their house and they will be paying the mortgage for the next few years; Junmyeon now teaches third grade, Yifan’s international projects are increasing, Junmyeon can now confidently cook a three-course dinner and Yifan has taken to playing football nowadays. So, yes, changes, but at the same time, Junmyeon is still a klutz when it comes to household chores and Yifan is still the anime-loving dork who drags Junmyeon out on spontaneous dates, even if all Junmyeon wants to do is crawl under a blanket and sleep for a day. But most importantly, as Junmyeon regards his husband, sleeping blissfully, he is spending his life with the love of his life.

Thus, Junmyeon drops his bag on the floor (and he will hear about it if Yifan manages to trip on it), removes his outer shirt and pants and then proceeds to crawl onto their master bed in his undershirt and boxers. He rests the lower half of his body on the bed and puts his head on Yifan’s chest, wrapping his hands around Yifan’s waist. As soon as his head hits Yifan’s chest, he sighs. His pain, his tiredness and this terrible day all suddenly melts away.

Yifan doesn’t even wake up, he just raises his arms and wraps them around Junmyeon’s back. The shorter man smiles; he supposes this is the best part of spending his life with the love of his life—they know each other better than anyone else ever will. Yifan, even when unconscious, would always know it is Junmyeon on the bed and pull him in his embrace, and Junmyeon thinks how he stopped reacting every time Yifan came up to him from behind, either with a hug or kiss, years ago. Yifan would know the hand on his hair, running their fingers through his hair would be Junmyeon’s whenever Yifan would have his nasty migraine headaches. Junmyeon would know the hand on his nape massaging the muscles would belong to Yifan’s whenever he is tired from typing his book.

Junmyeon would know when Yifan is hitting his burn-out time while working and show up randomly with snacks at his office. Yifan would rush to their favourite café for iced peach tea whenever Junmyeon would deal with a block when writing (and drop a kiss on the top of his head with it). If Junmyeon reaches for Yifan’s hand in a crowd, Yifan doesn’t even look down and just grabs it, lacing their hands immediately. If Yifan wants to nuzzle Junmyeon’s neck when they are curled on the couch watching a movie, Junmyeon never needs to look to tilt his head to the side.

Junmyeon rubs his face into Yifan’s chest and realises his husband showered and changed into his t-shirt; he smells like honey shower gel and shea butter lotion. To Junmyeon, he thinks, that’s how love, and home, smells like too.    


End file.
